From the state of the art, it is known to integrate weighing cells in production machines, in order to accelerate weighing processes and simplify the technical setup of the production machine despite the weighing process. Known here are, in particular, applications from the fields of food and pharmaceuticals, in which products to be filled or packed are also weighed within the corresponding machine, in order to maintain given weight values or identify deviating filling amounts and, if necessary, separate them.
A disadvantage of many present systems is that the weighing-related components integrated into the production machine are often difficult to access, which becomes especially apparent in assembly, maintenance, and cleaning work. Accordingly, the replacement of weighing cells that are defective or that must be replaced for other reasons is often difficult. Even for multi-track applications, which depend on the smallest possible track spacing, easy access to the weighing components is necessary. In addition, poor access often requires a longer stoppage time for maintenance or assembly work and has an overall negative effect on the production process.
Also known is the attachment of weighing cells by means of adapter plates arranged on these cells. Here the adapter plates are screwed together with, or into each machine. This can generate mechanical stresses, which act on the weighing cell and negatively affect their function. Alternatively, weighing cells can be attached directly and without adapter plates, in which suitable (thread) boreholes on the bottom side of the weighing cells are used. In this situation also, mechanical stresses can occur and the production of boreholes costs time and money.
For the application of the load to be weighed on the load lead-in to the weighing cell, abrupt movements in any direction are to be avoided, in order not to risk sudden ringing of the measurement value. This requires an exact three-dimensional alignment of the load lead-in relative to the loads to be applied or load transport means.